User talk:Scarecroe
Snow White Hey, I got the scoop on Snow White from Karen Falk. It doesn't explain where I originally got the info for MuppetZine, but at least it's nice to know I didn't make it up. -- Danny Toughpigs 09:35, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Celebrities Hey Scott, I noticed Desmond Tutu was uncategorized, and automatically put him in celebrities, only to find you'd recently removed him. Is it a question of his fame, or whether something like "International Celebrities" or something would be better to classify those who only appeared on non-US versions of Sesame or Muppet productions? --Andrew, Aleal 01:09, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I don't know. Is he a celebrity? -- Scott Scarecroe 01:15, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ::Well, that depends on your definition of celebrity. He ended apartheid in South Africa. Is that important enough to be a celebrity, or do you also need to be on Designing Women? -- Danny Toughpigs 01:22, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :::Well, he's also been a punchline on sitcoms like A Different World, a Nobel Peace Prize winner, best selling author, and in 2004, danced in an off-Broadway play about Guantanomo! I know some of the Muppet Magazine interviewees are iffy (I added the clown guy, but now think he should be removed, and though the cast of Fame were certainly celebrities at the time, someone like Ed Leitner wasn't even a semi-famous figure when he was featured). Besides, we already have Kofi Annan (who like Tutu, has also been a champion of the South African Muppets during the Takalani controversy). If Fidel Castro ever shows up on Plaza Sesamo, I'd also put him in celebrities. --Andrew, Aleal 01:26, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, and as his IMDb listing shows, he's no stranger to the talk show circuit, showing up on everything from The Daily Show to Charlie Rose. --Andrew, Aleal 01:30, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :::::All you had to say is The Daily Show which is good enough for me. Actually, it doesn't figure with me either way. At the time I made the edit, I was still in the understanding that they weren't a celebrity unless they were Brad Pitt. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:36, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I thought we were filing Brad Pitt under Creatures. --Andrew, Aleal 01:40, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::That works for me. Although, Danny may contest. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:43, 16 February 2006 (UTC) User Name policy I came up with a new policy to help us out with some of the babysitting problems we've had lately. There are some social misfits showing up who refuse to sign in, and then they go and make weird edits that are just on the cusp of vandalism. So I've created a Muppet Wiki User Name policy, which allows people a trial period of five edits, and then they have to create a user name. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:48, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :I say we go for it. I'm sick of cleaning up messes. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:16, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ::Cool -- I made the User Name template, and I'm itching to use it. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:03, 16 February 2006 (UTC) I Love the 80's On the Hot Dog! page, you changed 1980's to 1980s. I thought we were using the apostrophe. In other news, Ryan said that he might put together a Style Guide for us... -- Danny Toughpigs 23:01, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :It didn't look to be showing possession or making a contraction, so I took the apostrophe out. Is there another rule I never learned in grade school? Fuckin' Massachusetts. :Cool, a style guide! Of what exactly? -- Scott Scarecroe 23:36, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::A writing style guide. It was brought up on the Talk:I Don't Want to Live on the Moon page. It's to help people know the rules about things like apostrophes and capitalization, and other things they never learned in grade school. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:44, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::So which is correct: 1980s or 1980's? DVDs or DVD's? I think the apostrophe looks ignorant. -- Scott Scarecroe 00:03, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Magazine category? Hey babe: What do you think about the question Nate posted on Talk:Hot Dog Magazine? -- Danny Toughpigs 22:08, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Book Templates Scott --- did you wanna go ahead with the idea of creating templates for the Bear in the Big Blue House books and some of the other books? I wasn't sure, but if I understand correctly, only admins can create templates, right? Agent0042 04:47, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Not to step on Scott's toes, but George, actually, anyone can create a template, or so I understand it (I myself didn't have the energy or nerve to try to make one until after I became an admin, but). It's just the pre-existing templates that are locked. First, though, are you familiar with the current book template? (Like the TV template, it doesn't always get used)-Book template :Anyway, if you feel the bear books need a special one, you can study the code as a guide, and try to mock it up to suit your needs. --Andrew, Aleal 05:14, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, we talked about how the current books template was really made more with Sesame books in mind. I think a Bear books teomplate is a great idea. Just type Template:Bear_book (or whatever) into the address field and go to town. Check some of the existing templates to help you get going and then use it in an article like this: . -- Scott Scarecroe 05:21, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :::Excellent, thanks for the info on that! I'll get going on it ASAP. Agent0042 22:03, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, I think I've mostly got it working, but I'm wondering if there's a way to simply not sure certain elements when they're not needed and I also can't figure out why the episode writer isn't showing up. (I used it on Mystery at the Big Blue House.) Agent0042 05:49, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :::::George, I tweaked the template slightly. The episode writer wasn't showing up because you's used parentheses rather than brackets for one half of the coding (an easy mistake to make, I know). As for elements not being needed, might you consider making teo templates? One for adapted books (where you have both an adaptor and a script writer) and one for original stories? Otherwise, "Written by" is a redundancy, and it's a tricky task to try to force code *not* to recognize certain elements. It's generally easier to tweak the template and have more than one, ala performer, performer 2, and performer 3, to suit your needs. Though Scott can probably give you more precise technical advice, but that's my experience and observations. ---Andrew, Aleal 05:57, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::One alternative would be just to keep those fields blank. For simplicity's sake, that's what I've been doing. In the future, if I'm ever able to figure out how to incoprorate if/else statements into the code, we might be able to omit those blank fields from showing up at all. But it's up to you. But before you go ahead and create multiple templates, be sure to clearly define what sets one apart from the other so that other contributors know when to use which one. Right now you're the only one doing Bear books, but I've got an interest in Bear additions and there will be others in the future. -- Scott Scarecroe 16:02, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :::::'K. I think will set up a second template then, and I'll make sure to have a good distinction between the two. Agent0042 17:50, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Scott, it's my pleasure to help out. The hard part is going to be finding a subject that hasn't been covered yet. :) I was fortunate enough to share that Miss Piggy story with a current Muppet operator this past summer; I thought it belonged here. Not only was that a dream come true to see those two work together, it's still one of my favorite "war stories." They really came "armed for bear" since there were several crates of both puppets and Calista Hendrikson costumes out in the corridor. In fact, I seem to remember chatting with Ms. Hendrikson. What an experience and one we'll never have the opportunity to enjoy ever again. - Lucky 6.9 03:31, 11 February 2006 (UTC) P.S. Regarding "Logoboy 95:" I blocked him over at Wikipedia as he was totally unresponsive over there as well. Turns out he's harmless. One of his sockpuppets was named after his mother's e-mail address, which I successfully contacted. Mom, in turn, contacted me. He's a fifteen-year-old autistic who's something of a savant when it comes to computers but not so much so when it comes to understanding what he's doing by disrupting wikis since his social skills are a bit undeveloped. She tries to limit his time spent online since she feels that he's a potential victim for some pretty nasty folks. I don't blame her in the least. - Lucky 6.9 03:40, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :I guess I did manage to find a red link that needed filling. :) As for my first name, it's Ralph. My hobbies include radio control, tinkering with old cars, an occasional local acting gig and spending way too much time on wikis. - Lucky 6.9 05:53, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Logoboy95 Scott, you probably already noticed if you've looked at Recent changes, but I just blocked Logoboy95 for repeatedly adding pages for the non-Henson movie Ice Age, it's sequel, and even a non-existant TV series, but classing them as Creature Shop movies. He either chose to ignore talk page warnings or was too wrapped up in recreating his pages each time I deleted them, so I blocked him for three days (an infinite ban may have been needed, but I don't feel comfortable enough as an admin to do that). Is there anything else I should have done, or should do next time? (Whew, that was draining). --Andrew, Aleal 00:02, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :You handled it perfectly. We don't need to put up with non-responsive users. There are more productive things we can do other than cleaning up messes like that. If he does it again, we'll just go ahead and do an infinite block. -- Scarecroe 00:08, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Designer Template Maybe I'm letting power go to my head, but I've been playing around with a variation of the performer template, namely a designer template, which you can see used on Scred. I thought it would be a good way to include designer/builder info, so it's readily visible and doesn't get lost in dense text. I made it for two people, since there's almost always at least one designer and one builder, often more of each. While sometimes they're one and the same (especially where Don Sahlin was concerned), It was usually collaborative, so I wanted to reflect that. However, I'm still not sure how it looks, especially the vague "Designers/Builders" heading text (maybe something like "Design Team" would be better, and individual deisgnations can then be made between designer and builder, or whether one person built the head and another the body, and so forth). And while probably variations will be needed to include more people, we probably want to draw the line at including all the credited folks who worked on, say, Hoggle, maybe only listing Brian Froud and the credited "Fabrication Supervisor" in such cases, say. I've already spammed Danny and Vard with it, but I'd like your input as well (or if it's folly in its entirety, and we should keep it as a blank statement on the character page or a listing on that designer's page). --Andrew, Aleal 04:55, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :I was actually just reading your entry on Vard's page about this. I think it's a great idea. That information floats about anywhere on most pages without any real place to go. I was thinking the header could be "Character Conception," but it's not entirely accurate given the many different ways a character can come about. Your "Design Team" label is a lot better I think. -- Scott Scarecroe 05:03, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::Already replied on my page, but I tweaked it to "Design Team." As for the rest, yeah, I'll move it to the template talk page (and maybe mention it on Current Events as well). --Andrew, Aleal Scott's talk page archive *Archive:User talk:Scarecroe